


Goddamn marshmallows, man

by celestial_being_of_malicious_intent



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_being_of_malicious_intent/pseuds/celestial_being_of_malicious_intent
Summary: Dick exchanged a confused look with M'gann. “I just don’t like marshmallows in hot chocolate.”Wally turned back to face them. M'gann could feel Wally gearing up for a rant and chose that moment to leave. She turned back to the counter and picked up a tray full of steaming mugs. “I’m going to bring the rest of these out.” She picked up one of the mugs and set it down beside Wally before leaving the kitchen. He glanced down. The hot chocolate was topped with marshmallows. He picked it up and held it at shoulder height.“See?” He asked, gesturing at it with his free hand. “This is a proper cup of hot chocolate. That is not hot chocolate,” he said, looking pityingly at Dick’s own mug of marshmallow-less hot chocolate. “That,” he paused dramatically, “Is pathetic.”





	Goddamn marshmallows, man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote two years ago and just decided to post. Hope you enjoy!

“Thanks for the help, Dick!” M'gann beamed as Dick carefully poured the steaming hot chocolate into one of the many mugs in front of him. 

“It’s no problem M'gann.” Dick pursed his lips and squinted as the steam billowed back into his face. “It’s really nice of you to make hot chocolate for everyone.”

“It’s a tradition, isn’t it? Making hot chocolate when it’s cold out?” 

“I don’t know if it’s a tradition, but it is popular. Still though, most people would just use a mix. The fact that you made it homemade is really great!”

M'gann’s cheeks flushed at the praise and she ducked her head. “I just wanted it to be a bit more special.” She sighed and looked out into the living room, where Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis sat talking. She turned back to Dick. “When do you think Wally’s going to get here?”

Dick shrugged and placed the now empty pot into the sink, turning on the cold water and rinsing the pot. He grabbed the dish soap and poured some in before picking up a cloth and gesturing vaguely with it. “I’m not sure. He said he was going to be late- something about shopping with his aunt? - But I’m not sure how late. Flash should be dropping him off soon.” He scrubbed viciously at the pot for a moment before sighing and slowing his movements. M'gann stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Is everything okay Dick?” 

Dick rinsed the pot and put it on the rack to dry. He turned to face her and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and pulling up one corner of his mouth in a fake smile. “Of course.” 

M’gann narrowed her eyes at him. Dick sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. He jerked his head towards the hallway leading to the rooms and indicated for her to follow, stopping when they reached his room. He opened the door and M'gann followed him in.

Dick walked over to his bed and dropped down with a sigh. M'gann sat next to him. “I don’t know, M'gann. Wally’s been avoiding me for weeks now. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I did, but I can’t think of a single thing. He’s never done this before. Sure he’s childish, but he’d also rather face his problems than avoid them. Avoid me.” 

M'gann frowned. “Are you sure he’s been avoiding you on purpose? Maybe he’s just been busy.” 

“That’s what I thought at first too. But we haven’t hung out in weeks. He keeps giving me excuses, but they’re flimsy and don’t make much sense. He’s always been a terrible liar when it comes to me. I have no idea what I did, but Wally doesn’t want to talk about it. Sure, we’ll talk on the phone, or we’ll text sometimes, but in person he’s been… Cold. He doesn’t want to hang out anymore. When we’re here, he won’t sit next to me, he won’t stand next to me, he won’t even talk to me unless it’s absolutely necessary! The only times he looks at me, it feels like he’s glaring at me.” Dick rubbed his eyes and lay back across his bed. “I miss him, M'gann. I want things to go back to the way they were, but how can I do that if he won’t even look at me?” 

M'gann sighed. “I wish I could give you some advice, but I don’t know what to say. I noticed you two haven’t been as close as you usually are, but I didn’t think it was my place to mention it.” She lay back too, and they stared at the ceiling in silence for several long minutes. “When he gets here,” She began carefully, “You should try to get him alone.” She turned her head to look at him. “You two really need to talk about this. If you’re having problems, they could affect the whole team. We need to be able to trust each other.” 

Dick sighed. “You’re right.”

He thought for a moment, then got up, suddenly inspired. “When he gets here, I’ll ask you for help with something.” He glanced at M'gann, still lying on the bed, and started pacing. “You’ll say you’re busy, with what, I don’t know yet, just come up with something, and ask Wally to help instead. Right now, with him mad at me for some reason, he might refuse or make up an excuse if I ask him to help me directly, but he won’t refuse you. You’re still his friend.” He frowned for a moment before continuing. “Then I can talk to him, find out what I did, and we can move on.” He held out his hand and pulled M’gann to her feet. “Are you okay with doing that?”

M'gann grinned and gave Dick a thumbs up. “Of course! With a bit of luck, you two should be friends again by this evening!”

 

“What did you just say?!”

Dick and M'gann jumped as Wally burst into the kitchen at super speed; face still flush from the cold. He must have just come in, but neither Dick nor M’gann had heard his name and designation announced.

“Wally!” M'gann greeted him, holding her arms out for a hug. “You’re wearing my sweater!” She exclaimed, pleased.

Wally glanced down, as if he had forgotten what he was wearing. M’gann had developed an interest in knitting and had decided to knit the team sweaters for Christmas, however she had lost interest soon after finishing Wally’s, preferring to find the others alternative gifts rather than struggle through the process of knitting more sweaters. Wally’s sweater had turned out better than anyone expected, and he took great pride in the fact that he was the only one who had one, often proclaiming himself to be M’gann’s favourite. “Yeah, I am. It’s actually very warm.” He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her hug, never breaking eye contact with Dick, who raised an eyebrow in response. “Great to see you too, M'gann.” He let go and stepped towards Dick, tapping his chest with a pointed finger. “You. I want you to repeat what you just said.” 

Dick crossed his arms at Wally’s accusing look. “I said I don’t like marshmallows in my hot chocolate.” 

Wally made a frustrated noise and turned away, throwing his arms in the air as he did. “That’s what I thought you said.” He groaned. He looked back over his shoulder at Dick with narrowed eyes. “Why do you hate everything good in this world?” 

Dick exchanged a confused look with M'gann. “I... Don’t?” He said questioningly. “I just don’t like marshmallows in hot chocolate.”

Wally turned back to face them. M'gann could feel Wally gearing up for a rant and chose that moment to leave. She turned back to the counter and picked up a tray full of steaming mugs. “I’m going to bring the rest of these out.” She picked up one of the mugs and set it down beside Wally before leaving the kitchen. He glanced down. The hot chocolate was topped with marshmallows. He picked it up and held it at shoulder height. 

“See?” He asked, gesturing at it with his free hand. “This is a proper cup of hot chocolate. That is not hot chocolate,” he said, looking pityingly at Dick’s own mug of marshmallow-less hot chocolate. “That,” he paused dramatically, “Is pathetic.”

Dick huffed in irritation. He picked up his own cup and held it near his chest, lacing his fingers around it. “There’s nothing wrong with hot chocolate without marshmallows.” He brought the cup to his lips and scowled at Wally from behind it. He closed his eyes, took an exaggerated sip (hiding a wince from the heat), and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. 

Wally scoffed and immediately launched into a speech. “I mean, I suppose it’s alright, if you’re a heathen,” Here he paused to glare at Dick. “But it lacks... Sparkle. Love. It lacks the feel of proper hot chocolate. Coming in from the cold after playing in the snow just isn’t the same without hot chocolate. And hot chocolate isn’t the same unless you get a bit of half-melted marshmallow stuck to your nose as you try to catch the last few drops. Curling up in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around you doesn’t make you feel as warm unless you can watch mini marshmallows float around as you warm your fingers with a mug. And can it really be called hot chocolate without the added sweetness of melted marshmallows? Without that, it’s only warm chocolate milk!” He broke off his rant when he noticed a soft smile on Dick’s face as he listened to Wally. “What?” He asked, hunching his shoulders slightly. 

Dick’s expression snapped back to neutral. “Nothing.” Dick replied, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

Wally narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go. “But really though, why don’t you like hot chocolate with marshmallows?”

Dick sighed and set his hot chocolate down on the counter. “I just think hot chocolate with marshmallows is too sweet.”

“Too sweet? Too sweet!” Wally repeated, voice rising. He flung his arms out. “Nothing is ever too sweet!” 

“Wally!” Dick cried in alarm, arm rising to stop him, but it was too late. Wally’s outstretched arm knocked Dick’s mug of hot chocolate over, right onto Dick.

Dick inhaled sharply as the scalding beverage splashed all over his front, soaking into his shirt. Quickly, he lifted the shirt up and off his body before the heat had enough time to do any real damage.

Wally darted over to the sink and wetted a hand towel with cold water before returning to Dick, carefully avoiding the broken pieces of ceramic. He crouched next to Dick, pressing the cloth to Dick’s chest and gently dabbed at the burns. “Shit Dick, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to knock your mug over.”

Dick hissed at the pain. “It’s alright Wally. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Is everything alright?” M'gann called as she flew into the room. “I heard something break... Oh!” She gasped in surprise as noticed the broken mug on the floor and the red burn beginning to appear on Dick’s body. “What happened?”

“It’s fine.” Dick said through gritted teeth. “Wally accidently knocked over my mug.” 

From her vantage point, M'gann could see the back of Wally’s neck start to turn red from embarrassment about his clumsiness, as well as shame for hurting Dick. M'gann grabbed the broom and mop from the corner, calling to Artemis as she did so.

“What is- Oh.” Artemis said as she entered the kitchen. M'gann held out the broom to her, and nodded at Wally.

“Artemis and I can clean this up. You know where the first aid kits are, right Wally?”

Wally nodded; his mind racing to the location of the nearest first aid kit. There were many first aid kits stashed all around the Mountain, but the closest one was in Black Canary’s office. She had told them not to go in there without her the very first day the team had gathered together, but she wouldn’t mind this time, right? Besides, it’s not like he hadn’t broken that particular rule many times before. 

“Of course.” He mumbled, sounding somewhat subdued. He stood up. “Come on, Boy Wonder.” He said with a weak grin. “Let’s get you sorted out.”

Dick nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and into Black Canary’s office.

“Hop up on the table and Doctor Wally will make you all better.” He said, patted the large desk and flashing a smile at Dick. Now it was Dick’s turn to smile weakly. He winced as he jumped on the old desk, and Wally pretended not to notice. Wally grabbed the first aid kit in the corner and walked back to Dick, placing it next to him and opening the zipper. “Let’s see here...” He pulled out a cold compress and ripped through the sterile packaging. He handed it to Dick. “Hold this on your chest for fifteen minutes.” He ordered. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “I know Wally; I’ve probably taken more first aid courses than you.” As he reached for the compress however, Wally grabbed his wrist.

“Dick! Why didn’t you tell me your hands were burned too?”

Dick pulled his hands back and stared at them. They were as red as his chest. He recalled holding his hands out to try to stop Wally from knocking over the mug, but didn’t remember them also getting burned, distracted as he was by the much larger burn on his chest. “I didn’t notice.”

Wally sighed and rooted through the bag again, biting his lip when he only found one other cold compress. He gently took Dick’s hands, placing them face up on either side of Dick’s thighs as he moved closer; trying to ignore the fact he was basically standing between Dick’s legs. He ripped open the other package and placed a cold compress in either palm, gently guiding Dick’s fingers to curl around them. He struggled to keep his mind blank so he wouldn’t think about how nice Dick’s hands are. How soft they are despite the many calluses that riddled his palms from years of fighting crime alongside Batman. Crime. Yes. That was a good distraction.

“You probably won’t be able to go out into the field for a few weeks.” He said. “Depending on how bad the burns are.” He glanced up at Dick’s face and his breath hitched at how close they were. If Wally just leaned in a little more... Was it his imagination, or was Dick leaning closer slightly? His brain turned off. Did Dick want him to kiss him? 

“I suppose not.” Dick said softly, never breaking eye contact, so close Wally could count the different shades of blue in his eyes. How had he never noticed how nice his eyes were? Wally suddenly hated every minute Dick had worn sunglasses, or his mask. Wally could feel Dick’s breath on his mouth. His hands were still curled around Dick’s wrists. He wanted so badly to kiss the soft lips in front of him, but… 

He let go of Dick’s wrists before taking a couple of steps back. Wally could’ve sworn he saw disappointment flash in Dick’s eyes and his hands tighten around the compresses slightly, before he schooled his face into a neutral expression and his hands relaxed; but Wally wasn’t sure how much of that was wistful thinking. 

“Stay here.” Wally said, wincing as he heard his voice crack. He cleared his voice and tried again. “I’m just going to get a couple of ice packs for your chest.” Wally could swear Dick’s eyes darted to his lips for a moment before Dick’s head bowed and his gaze continued down to the red blotch on his own chest. He frowned at the burn as if he could heal it through sheer willpower. Wally was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss the frown away. He let out a shaky breath as he turned away. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

 

Wally was well aware that his face was red, but there was nothing he could do about it. He paused in the bathroom on his way to the kitchen, not quite wanting to face Artemis yet. That girl could sniff out gossip better than a bloodhound. She’d take one look at his face and immediately guess what happened. Then she would never stop making fun of him.

He locked the door behind him and groaned as he slid down it, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights. He sat in the dark, feeling so conflicted he wanted to scream. He’d known about his own crush on Dick for several months now; as repressed as he was, even he couldn’t ignore the fluttering he felt whenever he saw his best friend. 

The romantic impulses he felt around Dick were easy to ignore when he thought it was only him. It was easy to ignore how good Dick smelled when he remembered Dick liked girls. It was easy to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Dick when he remembers the all the times Dick had gushed about a crush. It was easy to forget how jittery he felt when their hands brushed while they were on a mission when he thinks about the times Dick would call him after a successful date. (No, it wasn’t. None of it was. He had to continually remind himself that Dick thought of him as only a friend, nothing more. It hurt.)

But it had been getting harder. Harder to remember Dick wasn’t interested. Harder to remember that he had to be careful. Harder to remember that he couldn’t let Dick know about his crush. It wasn’t that he thought Dick would have a bad reaction, but he didn’t want to change their friendship. He didn’t want it to be a factor.

He didn’t want Dick to think twice about inviting him over, or asking about hanging out. He didn’t want Dick to feel like he couldn’t tell him everything. He didn’t want Dick to worry about what he was thinking.

So he started to pull away. It hurt him, and he knew Dick was hurt too. He could read it in every text message that read: “Oh. Maybe next time?” He could read it in his eyes when Wally went out of his way not to touch him, or stand near him. He could read it in his posture when Wally joked with Artemis and Kaldur the same way he used to joke with him. But it was better this way. Better that Wally kept Dick at an arm's length, then that Dick would find out.

The problem was, now he wasn’t so sure it was only him. In Black Canary’s office, Dick had been so close. They had held eye contact for much longer than was normal for two people who were friends. Their lips almost touched. Wally, who was crushing on Dick and wanted to kiss him, hadn’t pulled away for the longest time. Dick, however, hadn’t pulled away either. He’d sat there, staring back at Wally.

Wally let out a shaky breath, rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he considered the possibility. Did Dick have a crush on him? Was that even possible? Dick Grayson, his best friend, heir of Wayne Enterprises, did he reciprocate Wally’s feelings? No, that isn’t possible. It can’t be. Was he sitting in Black Canary’s office, regretting not pulling away fast enough, lest he give Wally the wrong idea? Or... Was he regretting not leaning forwards? Regretting not closing those last few millimetres between them? Regretting not kissing Wally like Wally so desperately wanted to do to him? 

Or maybe, Wally thought with a sigh, he was wondering what was taking Wally so long. Wally got up, flicking on the lights to inspect his face. Yep, it was just as red as he suspected. There was no use in hiding in the bathroom, Dick needed him. Splashing some cold water on his face, Wally left the bathroom. Hopefully, Artemis would think his face was red because he was embarrassed. Well, it was, but for a much different reason. 

 

Dick sat stunned in Black Canary’s office. His brain was working hard, trying to comprehend the possibilities of what just happened, but, at the same time, a little afraid to. He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to get distracted. The plan had worked, just a little differently than he had expected. They were alone. Wally would be back any second now with some extra ice packs, and then Dick would have up to fifteen minutes to make Wally tell him what’s wrong between them.

Although… Given the events that had just unfolded not even a single minute ago, Dick felt he knew what was wrong. He took a breath and let himself fully consider what he believed was the problem that had plagued their friendship for weeks. Wally, for whatever reason, had a crush on him, and had reacted badly to it.

Was it because he was afraid? Dick frowned. No, that didn’t seem quite right. Wally wasn’t the kind of person to be frightened of a crush, even one that involved a gender he wasn’t familiar with. He might have been confused at first, but he wouldn’t be afraid of being bisexual.

The problem, Dick realized, his eyes widening, was me. Did Wally think I would react badly? That I wouldn’t want to be around him anymore? Or was it the other way around? Did he think I would try to overcompensate? Start being too nice to avoid coming off as biphobic? 

But that wasn’t right either. Or rather, they were both right. Kind of. Wally wasn’t afraid of being bisexual, and he wasn’t afraid of Dick reacting badly. Wally was afraid of Dick changing his behaviour. He was afraid of Dick acting differently around him.

Dick frowned. This created a new problem.

Dick had feelings for Wally. He didn’t know when they started, but he knew they were there. Most likely, they had started before Wally’s feelings. Knowing how Wally felt about him, Dick would be willing to have a romantic relationship with Wally. No, not willing. That sounded too detached. Dick sighed. He was anything but detached.

Dick wanted to date Wally. He wanted to hold his hand, when his own weren’t covered in burns. He wanted to go on fancy dates, coffee dates, movie dates, and even hang around all day in pyjamas. He wanted to buy Wally flowers because he was a hopeless romantic. He wanted to invite Wally to charity dinners because only Wally would be able to make them bearable. He wanted to call Wally his boyfriend, and he wanted to bring him back to the Manor and, God help him, he even wanted Alfred and Bruce to tease him and Wally. He wanted to fall asleep next to Wally, and play with his hair, and watch Wally show off like he always does, but he wanted to know Wally’s showing off for him.

He wanted to kiss Wally. He wanted short kisses just before missions and longer kisses when they were alone. He wanted to know how cold Wally’s lips are after he eats ice cream, and he wanted to taste the candy on his breath and his tongue because he was always, always eating sweets. He wanted to kiss Wally right before he goes to sleep so he’ll be the last thing on his mind, and he wanted to kiss Wally as soon as he wakes up, morning breath be damned, because Wally is adorable when he wakes up. 

He wanted soft kisses that made him melt with their sweetness and harder, frantic kisses after a mission goes wrong and they’re both so relieved that the other is okay. He wanted to kiss away the pout Wally gets when Dick pays too much attention to someone else, and he wanted Wally to push him up against a wall in a fit of jealousy and kiss him until the only thing Dick can think about is Wally. He wanted to be the best person Wally’s ever kissed, and he wanted to be the only person Wally will kiss again. And most of all, he wanted to kiss Wally absolutely senseless for being such an idiot for so long.

But if Wally didn’t want them to change… If he didn’t want all of that… If he didn’t want any of that... Dick involuntarily flexed his fingers, wincing at the burst of pain the action created. They would have to talk about this. Now. As soon as Wally got back.

 

Artemis was the only one in the kitchen when Wally peeked around the corner. She was leaning against the same counter Dick had been leaning against earlier, and her eyes were trained on the door.

Damn, she was waiting for him. That girl really could smell gossip from a mile away. Wally couldn’t say he was surprised. He bit his lip in frustration, but there was no way around it. Dick was in pain. It was time to face the music. He took a breath.

“Hey-Artemis-I’m-just-getting-some-more-ice-packs-for-Dick-’cause-his-hands-are-burned-too-ha-ha-pretty-crazy-right?” He yanked fridge door open and grabbed an armful of ice packs before she could react. Her arm shot out to grab him, but he ducked under it and darted out of the kitchen, snatching a couple of dry, clean dish towels as he ran. 

“Wha-? Wally get your ass back here!” She shouted as he raced down the hall. He would face the music… Another time.

He paused outside Black Canary’s office. It was time to face the actual music now. He straightened his shoulders and walked in.

Dick was right where he left him. He looked small with his shoulders hunched in pain on top of Black Canary’s huge desk. Wally cursed himself for spending even a second in the bathroom. This wasn’t about him. Dick looked up at him as he came into the room and Wally felt guilt fill him as he noticed Dick’s lower lip caught tight between his teeth in an expression of pain.

Wally rushed over to him, wrapping the ice packs in the towels. “This will probably hurt.” He said softly as he pressed the bundle to the burn.

Dick hissed sharply against the pressure, but nodded after a moment as the cold soaked into his skin. “That feels a lot better.”

Wally felt his stomach drop. “I’m sorry I took so long. I just… I had to… I’m sorry.” He couldn’t lie to Dick.

“It’s alright.”

There was silence for a moment, and Wally felt his anxiety returning. He was, once again, literally standing between Dick’s legs with nothing but a bunch of towel-wrapped ice packs between him and Dick’s bare chest. And Dick wasn’t saying anything. To be fair, neither was he, but more importantly, Dick wasn’t saying anything. 

Wally started to open his mouth to say something, anything, when Dick cut him off.

“We need to talk.” 

Wally shifted and nodded. He raised his eyes to meet Dick’s. “What do you want to talk about it?”

Dick sighed. “Please don’t do this Wally. Why have you been avoiding me?”

Wally stiffened. He knew this was what Dick would want to talk about but please god anything but this. While he didn’t want to talk about this at all, he especially didn’t want to talk about it while holding ice packs against Dick’s shirtless chest.

“Wally?” Dick asked again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He squared his shoulders and stared up into Dick’s eyes. He had to tell Dick. It wasn’t fair to him. “I-have-a-crush-on-you.” He said, all at once.

Whatever reaction he had been hoping for, it certainly wasn’t Dick’s nod and calm “I know.” 

“You- What?” If his face got any redder, it might catch on fire. “How- How long have you known?”

Dick suddenly winced and Wally realized that had started pushing slightly on Dick’s chest. He immediately pulled back, but was careful to keep the ice packs still touching Dick’s skin.

Dick smiled weakly. “About two minutes.” 

Wally turned away. “Oh.”

Dick tilted his head, trying to see Wally’s face. “Wally, it’s alright.” He paused for a moment. “Nothing has to change between us if you don’t want it to.”

Wally’s suddenly leaned forwards. His hands were still light on Dick’s chest, but his face was now buried in the crook of Dick’s neck. Dick smelled like sweat and chocolate, and it was intoxicating. Wally could feel Dick’s heartbeat jump and closed his eyes.

It was a time for honesty, but he couldn’t bear to watch Dick’s face right now. Besides, who knows if Dick will ever let him touch him again after this? “I want it to, though.” He said in a small voice. “I want us to change.” He felt the words trying desperately to escape, and he suddenly couldn’t hold them back anymore. He didn’t want to hold them back anymore. “I love you Dick.” He whispered.

He tensed. Here it comes. Dick was going to deflect. He’d look at Wally pityingly, and then lean away. He wouldn’t directly tell Wally to go, but he’d be uncomfortable, and Wally would go get M’gann, or Artemis, or even Conner to hold the ice packs, anyone who hadn’t just told Dick they loved him.

“Wally?” Dick asked softly. And there it was. Wally leaned back, dropping his eyes to the floor. He couldn’t bear to see whatever was in Dick’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a soft sigh. Wally started to pull away. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ll go get M’Gann; she can hold the ice packs for you. You probably don’t want me touching you right now.”

“Wally! Stop!” Wally paused, but kept his eyes on the ground. “Look at me.” Dick pleaded. “Please.” Wally slowly dragged his eyes up to meet Dick’s, who smiled softly. “Are you done being an idiot and putting words in my mouth?”

Wally flinched slightly at the word “idiot”, and Dick’s smile slipped off his face.

“Wally, come back.” Wally obeyed and took one small step closer.

Dick gave an irritated huff. “Come here.” Without letting go of the cold compress, he reached out and curved an arm around Wally’s waist, startling him into stepping between Dick’s legs, where he was before.

Dick smiled. “That’s better. What I was going to say before you interrupted me was “Good.””

Wally frowned. That didn’t make any sense. “…Good?” He asked, voice clouded with confusion.

Dick grinned. “Yeah, good. I was worried that you wouldn’t want us change. I’m glad you do.”

Wally’s head was spinning. Was he saying that he wanted to date Wally? “I- I don’t follow.”

Dick tugged him closer until their lips were almost touching. “Let me see if I can spell it out for you. I love you Wally West. And I would love to date you.” Then he gently pressed their lips together, pulling back after a moment.

“I- Really? You want to date me?” Wally asked, still too caught up in that fact to pay much attention to the kiss.

Dick grinned broadly. “Yeah. I was worried you wouldn’t want to date me.”

Wally huffed a laugh. “Are you kidding me? Who wouldn’t want to date you?” He smiled slyly. “So does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” 

Dick smiled pretend-mockingly. “That took you long enough.”

Wally leaned in, watching Dick’s eyes widen. “Does that mean I can kiss you?” He asked lowly.

Dick licked his lips. “You better.”

With that invitation, Wally leaned forwards and softly pressed their lips together. They stayed like that, unmoving, for several seconds before Dick grinned and mumbled against his lips. “You know this isn’t a kiss, right?”

Wally pulled back. “One moment.” He pressed his chest against Dick’s, pulling his hands out of the way, but keeping the ice packs trapped between his sweater and Dick’s skin. He slid his chilled hands up Dick’s back, relishing in both the fact that jump that Dick gave brought their bodies closer together, and the fact that he could do that now. He could touch Dick without feeling unwelcome.

“Wally.” Dick whined, pressing his face into Wally’s neck. “That’s not fair. I can’t touch you.”

“I really am sorry about burning you.” Wally whispered, one hand splayed above Dick’s tailbone, the other resting on the back of his neck.

He gasped as he felt Dick press his lips to his neck. “I thought you were going to kiss me?” Dick asked. Wally shuddered at the feeling of Dick’s lips dragging against his neck.

Wally tilted Dick’s head back. “You’re very impatient.” 

Dick’s eyes flashed, and he reached out and looped his arms around Wally’s neck, pulling him close. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for months.” He leaned forwards and slid his lips against Wally’s. 

Wally let out a muffled groan and tightened his grip. The slide of their lips felt so good. Dick was a better kisser than Wally imagined. The hand on the back of Dick’s neck slid up to tighten in his hair, and Wally used the grip to tilt Dick’s head to an even better angle, swallowing his groan. Wally whimpered softly when he felt Dick’s tongue brush against his lip, and he opened his mouth wider to allow Dick’s tongue to tangle with his own, trying to press even closer. Dick pulled back slightly to breathe, and Wally captured his lower lip between his teeth, tugging it gently and making Dick moan. The sound shot through Wally, and he immediately reclaimed Dick’s mouth with his own.

Dick’s hands tilted slightly as he tried to pull Wally closer, and Wally jumped when he felt the cold compress touch his skin, causing Dick to pull back slightly.

Wally glanced down at Dick’s face and had to pause, letting go of his hair to cup Dick’s cheek. Dick’s eyes were dark, pupils wide, his hair was everywhere from Wally’s wandering hands, and his lips were swollen and pink from kissing. “You look beautiful.” Wally murmured, leaning in for another quick kiss.

Dick grinned, “I could say the same about you.” pulling him for a longer kiss. When they broke apart, Wally wasn’t the only one breathing hard.

Dick bit his lip, leaning his forehead against Wally’s and sighed. “It’s been almost twenty minutes. I don’t want to leave, but someone might come looking for us soon.”

Wally sighed. “You’re right.” Dick unwound his arms from Wally’s neck and, reluctantly, Wally pulled back, catching the ice packs before they could fall on to Dick’s lap. “How does your chest feel?”

“Frozen,” came Dick’s dry reply. “My hands too.”

“Well,” Wally said, cupping the backs of Dick’s hands and bringing them closer for inspection. “They don’t look too bad. I can’t see any blisters forming.”

He grabbed a small bottle of aloe vera gel from the first aid kit and gently rubbed it into Dick’s hands and chest, keeping his touch light, but loving the feeling of his bare chest under his hands. “Does it hurt badly?” Wally asked, glancing at Dick’s face.

“Not as much as it did before.” Dick replied. He wasn’t looking at Wally’s face. “Too bad I don’t have a healing factor.”

Wally followed his gaze, craning his neck to see the spot on his neck where Dick had sucked a hickey. There was only a faint, barely noticeable red spot to show it had ever been there. Wally grinned, leaning up to cover Dick’s mouth with his own. “Don’t worry; you can always make another one.”

Dick smiled back into the kiss.


End file.
